Умей забывать
by Inflate
Summary: Где та грань между депрессией и безумием? Грань, когда ты на таком приделе, что не можешь поверить в увиденную фантасмагорию? А, может быть, депрессия и безумие тут ни при чем?


– _А что ты собираешься делать?_

– _То, что пытаюсь всегда — держаться подальше от неприятностей… но безуспешно._

 ** _"Доктор Кто"_**

\- Эм-м… Эбби… ты мне всего лишь друг и не больше.

Мгновение тишины. Замешательство. Растерянность и боль. Слова вонзились в сердце, словно нож, спустив с небес на землю и убив надежду услышать положительную реакцию на откровенное признание: «Я тебя люблю».

\- Так я… - Эбигейл закусила губу, не зная, как реагировать. В ней смешались обида и отчаяние, мешая рационально мыслить. На ум пришло только слово «понятно» - именно так принято говорить, если тебе нечего ответить.

Ее маленький уютный мирок только что раскололся. И уже не в первый раз. «Мы просто друзья» - фраза, которую она слышит второй раз в жизни. Всего два раза влюбилась и оба – не принесли ей ожидаемого личного счастья.

 _«Эбби, ты хороший друг, просто отличный, но я не люблю тебя как девушку»._

Ее плечи дрогнули, она почувствовала, как глаза увлажнились. Нет, нельзя показывать свою печаль. Нельзя. Нужно сгладить неловкость – она не сможет после такого смотреть ему в глаза при встрече на работе. Эбби переборола себя, подняла голову и широко усмехнулась.

\- Ха-ха, Джеймс, ты что, глупый? Я имела в виду, люблю тебя, как друга!

\- Оу… - теперь пришла его очередь замереть на секунду, растерявшись. Тем не менее, она заметила, как он мгновенно расслабился и повеселел. – Прости-прости! Я неправильно понял, и правду дурак…

\- Да ладно, все в порядке. Хотя я немного оторопела поначалу, но забудем об этом, - она, широко улыбаясь белоснежной улыбкой, похлопала мужчину по плечу. – Ну всё, недоразумение улажено, я, пожалуй, пойду домой, а то завтра на работу выходить, понедельник же.

\- Будь он неладен, - Джеймс обнял ее на прощание, не замечая, как она напряглась, беспомощно смяв пальцами его рубашку. – Тогда пока, увидимся!

Она отошла на пару шагов, махнула ему рукой, развернулась и пошагала прочь.

Улицы, люди и машины пролетали мимо, как эфемерные сущности, не стоящие никакого внимания – она не видела вокруг себя ничего. Тело непроизвольно вздрагивало: хотелось выплеснуть горе в слезах. На улице было тепло, но ее бил озноб, как от сильнейшей лихорадки. Холодно… очень холодно и больно. Единственная, кого она сейчас хотела видеть – ее подушка. Уткнуться в нее носом и заснуть. Навсегда.

Эбби опомнилась только, подойдя к своему дому. Пятиэтажное здание возвышалось над малолюдной улицей. Прохожие неторопливо расходились по домам, обходя припаркованные машины и парковочные счетчики около обочины. Дерево подле ее дома, которое она сама же и посадила много лет назад, зашелестело зеленеющей листвой. Она грустно улыбнулась: как будто бы пыталось утешить.

Вечер прошел в полном одиночестве и раздумьях. Эбигейл обосновалась в ванной, где провела почти полтора часа. Горячая вода, ее успокаивающее журчание, смыли весь негатив, позволяя подумать. Затем она почитала книгу перед сном, желая отвлечься. На долго ее не хватило: глаза застелила пелена, она не выдержала и расплакалась. Так горько, так только могла. Сейчас можно, сейчас ее никто не слышит.

Как же больно и обидно… Сколько лет она дружила с Джеймсом, сколько она мечтала о том моменте, когда признается ему. Нет, она знала, что может услышать не то, что ожидает, но почему же ей сейчас так невыносимо больно? Она всегда руководствовалась логикой и чистым расчетом, не желала поддаваться эмоциям – догадывалась, что до добра это не доведет. К сожалению, сегодня Эбигейл осознала, что – женщина, а женщинам свойственно совершать вещи, не подвластные логике. Ведь влюбляться в того, кому ты не нужен, нелогично, верно?

Эбби перевернулась на бок, немного успокоившись, и заснула. Ее мысли перед сном трансформировались в мучительное сновидение, проигрывающее сегодняшний диалог в бесконечном повторе.

Всего три часа ночи. Она проспала четыре часа. Четыре болезненных часа – и кошмар отпустил. Девушка легла на спину и потерла лицо ладонями: лоб влажный от пота, кожа на щеках скованная, словно от только что высохших слез. Плакала? Как жаль, что даже во сне не смогла забыться…

Как не старайся – а сон не шел. Ехать в брокерское агентство по продаже недвижимости нужно аж к девяти часам. Джаспер – маленький город. Здесь не так уж и много народу жаждет купить жилище, но это не означало, что таких нет. Завтра ей как раз предстоит показывать квартиру очередным клиентам – стоило хорошо выспаться, ведь от ее способности представить жилье покупателю – зависит успех сделки и, соответственно, зарплата. Но еще масса времени до подъема, куда же его деть, если не на сон? Опять лежать, пока подлое сознание будет коварно прокручивать по кругу ее диалог с Джеймсом и заодно все ее косяки, напоминая, какой она неудачник по жизни? Как глупо получилось…

\- Господи, за что мне все это… - устало проговорила она, глядя в потолок. – Годы идут, а я все никак не могу устроить личную жизнь, чем я хуже остальных…

Потом она одернула себя и резко поднялась, присев на кровати. Хватит себя жалеть и ныть! Ей уже не четырнадцать лет, чтобы страдать из-за подобных глупостей! Нужно просто забыть неудачу, выкинуть это из головы… Сказать это легко, но разбитое сердце продолжало саднить в груди, напоминая о том, что тот, кого она любит больше жизни, не готов ответить ей тем же.

Она поднялась, пошагала в ванную комнату, щурясь от света. Стала около зеркала над раковиной и посмотрела на себя. Под глазами образовались темные мешки, что придавало ее худому симпатичному лицу изнеможенный вид. Ей нужно больше спать… определенно. Вчера же было воскресенье – единственный выходной. Лучше бы она осталась дома и выспалась на неделю вперед – порой ей приходилось проводить по десять часов подряд на ногах, ни разу не присев – а не решилась прогуляться с Джеймсом, чтобы услышать «Мы всего лишь друзья». Лучше бы он ничего не знал о ее чувствах, а она, в свою очередь, о его истинном отношении к себе. Лучше бы она не знала, что не нужна человеку, ради которого готова пойти и в огонь, и в воду.

На глазах навернулись горючие слезы. Она открыла зеркальную дверцу висячего шкафчика, где хранились лекарства, и посмотрела на баночку со снотворным. Ей захотелось принять таблетку… Несколько… Десять… Опустошить всю баночку, чтобы наверняка унять боль в сердце, прекратить ужасные душевные страдания, которые пожирали изнутри, вытягивая все хорошие эмоции, всю любовь к жизни. Хочется остановиться. Прекратить все в один миг.

Эбби захлопнула дверцу, включила кран и плеснула в лицо холодной водой.

\- Сентиментальная дура – вот, кто я, - сказала она своему отражению в зеркале. – Сентиментальная, ранимая дура… Мне все равно никогда не хватит смелости на подобное… - она покачала головой, зажмурившись. - И о чем я только думаю! Тьфу, пойти прогуляться, что ли...

 _Не стоит так убиваться_ , думала Эбби, _все же есть работа_. Стоило отдать все внимание ей. Если она поднажмет, то сможет накопить достаточно денег, чтобы переехать в другой крупный город, где, возможно, жизнь наладится… Да, перемены в данном случае к лучшему. Работа – вот то, во что она окунется с головой за неимение других вариантов. Это – отличный план.

Она вытерлась махровым полотенцем, и вернулась в комнату, где причесалась и оделась. Краситься не стала - вряд ли кто-то увидит ее в такую рань. Возможно, стоило постараться уснуть, но… если она не прогуляется – то сойдет с ума от бесконечного круговорота мыслей и вариантов: «а что, если?..». Никакого «если» быть не могло. Нужно забыть, притупить дурацкое, иррациональное чувство – свежий воздух, тишина и отсутствие людей помогут ей в этом.

Идти пришлось долго. Небо, усыпанное серебристыми звездами, манило своей красотой. Преимущество жизни в маленьком городе – слабая ночная иллюминация, поэтому ночной небосвод представал перед людьми во всей своей красе, показывая чудеса вселенной, позволяя особо пытливым умам размышлять, одни ли мы во всём этом разнообразии галактик и планет.

Эбигейл остановилась. Черта города проходила здесь, а дальше – океан пустыни, состоящий из камней и некрупных песчинок, возвышающиеся на горизонте скалы, выжженные солнцем до блеклой платины. Эбби вдохнула чистый утренний воздух. Там, за грядой занимался рассвет: медленно и неуверенно показалась желто-красная полоска света, придавая ограниченной части неба легкий голубой оттенок на смену черному и насыщенно-синему. Прекрасное, манящее к себе зрелище, на мгновение стёршее всю боль и печаль. Эбби прислонилась плечом к дереву, росшему близ здания заброшенного мотеля, служившего крайней границей жилых районов и пустыни, вздохнула. Наверное, стоило вернуться домой.

Рев двигателей разорвал тишину спящего города. Эбби вздрогнула и неосознанно попятилась, прячась за дерево и мелкие кустарники: эй очень не понравился этот агрессивный звук, да еще и так близко от нее.

Две машины промчались мимо ее укрытия по трассе, вырвавшись на пустынные просторы. Внезапно одна из них развернулась и… Дальше Эбби не смогла адекватно осознать происходящее. Машина выросла, поменялась. Преобразилась… она не знала, как это назвать… но оно – превратилось в робота. Огромного желтого робота. Вторая машина сделала то же самое. От страха, женщина зажмурилась, припав к защитному стволу. Последовала серия ударов, сопровождающая резким скрежетом. К Эбби полетело несколько запчастей, ударившихся о дерево и приземлившихся в кустарнике. Глаза расширились. Пребывая в полнейшем шоке и непонимании происходящего, она машинально схватила кусок металла, упавший прямо ей под ноги – теплый. Для нее это стало неким подтверждением, что она не сошла с ума и все это – взаправду. Скрежет усилился, добавились какие-то непонятные шумы, напоминающие треск из сломанного приемника или статические помехи по телевизору. Женщина не выдержала и – развернувшись, убежала, скрываясь в просвете между корпусом мотеля и прилегающим к нему магазином товаров для путешествующих.

Бойня осталась далеко позади. На адреналине Эбби пробежала полгорода, даже не заметив этого: остановилась она только тогда, когда до ее дома остался всего один квартал. Фонарный столб стал хорошей поддержкой: ее ноющие от усталости ноги не хотели слушаться. Лампочка в нём погасла – солнце поднималось, освещая город. В домах уже слышалась возня – люди просыпались и готовились идти на работу. Никто ничего не знал… Женщина сглотнула и выпрямилась, не переставая тяжело дышать после сильного бега.

\- Этого не могло быть, - пробубнила она себе под нос, сжимая ладонь, где был зажат обломок металла. Кожу кольнуло – кажется, она перестаралась и оцарапала руку об его острые края. – Я, должно быть, сошла с ума от хандры… и галлюцинации от бессонной ночи… Завтра же запишусь к психологу... Это просто стресс и депрессия. Ничего не было, просто я расстроилась сильнее, чем ожидала…

Еще несколько глубоких вдохов и, кажется, мантра помогла. Сердце перестало так сильно биться, а коленки трястись. Она вытерла пот со лба рукавом кофты, поправила волосы и стряхнула пыль с джинсов, приведя себя в относительный порядок. Все было хорошо, нужно дойти до дома, принять душ, выпить крепкого кофе и пойти на работу. Мистер и миссис Робертс хотят увидеть новые дома на продажу, нельзя подвести их.

Размяв шею, она направилась домой привычным шагом, приветственно кивая добродушно улыбающимся прохожим, которые за считанные минуты повалили на улицу, направляясь к автобусным остановками или к собственным машинам. Парковка около ее дома заметно опустела, позволяя пройти к дому без задержек. По бетонной лестнице, спускающейся от входа к тротуару, шагал молодой мужчина, который поприветствовал женщину, но видя ее заторможенную реакцию и натянутую улыбку, приостановился.

\- Эбигейл, с вами все хорошо? – спросил он, протягивая ей руку. Нет реакции. – Я Мартин, ваш сосед сверху.

\- О, да? – она немного растерялась, когда он заговорил – странные мысли все еще лезли в голову, а мозг – пытался их анализировать, хотя и понимал, насколько это бесполезная затея. – К-конечно! Я что-то спросонья вас не узнала. Простите…

Она стыдливо наклонила голову. Ведь Мартин здоровался с ней каждое утро и вечер: оба всегда умудрялись уходить и приходить домой в одно и то же время. Эбби даже пару раз в шутку предположила, что он специально поджидает ее, чтобы сказать «Доброе утро!» или «Хорошего вечера!» в зависимости от времени встречи.

Все же, его внешность можно было охарактеризовать как весьма симпатичную, но совершенно незапоминающуюся. Тем не менее, его теплая улыбка и приятная манера речи предрасполагала к себе.

\- Вы выглядите так, словно аллигатора в контейнера для мусора нашли, - усмехнулся он.

Эбби легко рассмеялась, стараясь отогнать недавний испуг.

\- Решила тут прогуляться с утра… лучше бы я осталась дома, - Эбби улыбнулась ему в ответ, заложив руки за спину. - Теперь полдня буду отговаривать себя сбежать с офиса на несанкционированное свидание с кроватью.

\- Ух, у вас еще целый час на здоровый и крепкий сон, - подмигнул он. – Студентам и этого хватает, Эбигейл.

\- Эбби… Просто Эбби, - она замялась, чувствуя себя невероятно уставшей. – И я уже давно не студент.

\- Вы слишком молодо выглядите, чтобы отрицать мои слова.

\- Ох, Мартин, - она захихикала, контролируя, чтобы это нечаянно не перешло в веселую истерику. – Так тому и быть! Не буду отрицать. Но домой все-таки пойду – надо с умом использовать этот час. Спасибо вам за заботу!

\- Конечно, - он легонько похлопал ее по плечу, развернулся и пошел, а затем добавил, не оборачиваясь: - до вечера, Эбби!

Женщина почувствовала, как ее щеки нагрелись, заливаясь румянцем. Что означало это «До вечера»? Ладно, не важно… ее ждал горячий душ – нужно смыть с себя пот от незапланированной утренней пробежки.

Поднявшись на верхний этаж и открыв ключом дверь квартиры, она подошла к окну, распахивая старую деревянную раму настежь: та со скрипом поддалась, впуская свежий воздух в комнату.

Нежась в ласковых лучах утреннего солнца, она почувствовала, что давящая усталость немного отступила, а мрачные мысли перестали так активно лезть в голову. Странные механизмы, которые били друг друга? Какая чушь… ей стоит побольше спать – всего-то.

Только сейчас она заметила, что до сих пор сжимает кусок металла в руке. Гладкий, насыщенного алого цвета, он поблескивал от лучей, словно рубин. Нет, ей просто показалось, она всего лишь подобрала какой-то мусор на эмоциях еще и порезалась им, окропив своей кровью – нужно обработать рану. Стоит меньше расстраиваться и все будет хорошо. Она сжала обломок в пораненной ладони, а затем швырнула из окна и, не став провожать взглядом, ушла приводить себя в божеский вид.

Предмет полетел на обочину дороги, с громким «Бэмс!» ударившись о капот припаркованного около дома красного «Aston Martin». Затем сполз вниз по отполированному металлу, приземлившись на асфальт, где и остался мирно лежать.

* * *

 _Примечание автора: Главные герои здесь - люди и их переживания. ТФ практически нет - почти ориджинал. Вас предупредили)_


End file.
